


Celebrity Endorsement

by smallsizenun



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsizenun/pseuds/smallsizenun
Summary: Admen didn't exist in late 9th-Century Britain, but if they had....
Kudos: 2





	Celebrity Endorsement

Dudes! this is Sigurd Bloodhair talkin' at ya!

After a hard day of hackin' and slashin', I'm ready to kick back with a round cold one. But, before I hoist that skullful of mead, I gotta get clean. And as you can imagine, the hardest thing to get clean is my hair. So what do I do? I use GoryAll shampoo. Trust me, I've tried every brand, and only GoryAll gets my hair squeaky clean and touchably soft. Just ask my main squeeze. Skade babe, wanna come over here a minute?

_Hunhh hunhh rrrrgh_

Aw that's sweet, she gave me a heart. That gal just loves me to death...aaand it looks like I'll have to go and wash my hair again. Don't forget: GoryAll, for a real corpuscular clean!


End file.
